Two can play at that game
by tulipaXOX
Summary: He took his girl, she took his happiness. Now it's finally the turn for him to take his revenge.  an attempt to write a Artie/Mike story, cause i really haven't found any yet, which is kinda sad... Probably Angst!M in latter chapters!OOC!
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

Chapter title : Hurt ( 1st chapter)

Pairings : Artie/Mike ? Well, not really in this chapter , but I want to take it there :)

Artie/Tina and Mike/Tina

Rating : idk...maybe K+ for this chapter and (probably) M for latter ( if I will get there!)...Promises, v promises …

Genre : again, idk... definitely Angst and maybe a bit of Hurt/Comfort and Romance ( for latter on)

Spoilers : maybe the beginning of season 2 ( first episode or so...)

Word count for this chapter : somewhere around 3400

Warnings : Curse word! Hate ! OCCness ! ( you've been warned !)

Disclaimer: Lol...i own nothing but the main idea of this story...blah, blah, blah...never really liked this stuff anyways :(

-O-

Sooo, this is my first fanfic ever ...i know it sound like a cliché ...but I really need to tell it, cause i'm actually kind of insecure about it .

I've been reading fanfics for the last 5 years or so, and I never actually had the guts to actually write something myself. But then I started thinking about this pairing, and searched and searched...but didn't find any fanfics for it ( if someone knows any fanfics for them, please do share them with me! Cause, we all know that sharing is caring...). So I was kinda starving for something and then this idea hit me...and so I decided to write it down.

It actually started as a PWP one-shot, or at least in my mind, but then the words kept coming and I couldn't start. Now I already have 3 chapters down and surely at least 2 more on the way.

But the whole sitting down and writing it takes SO MUCH WORK ! Now I truly admire all the fan-writer out there who wrote stories with over 50 chapters or so...

Anyways, for now I can't write anymore, cause I have exams coming up soon so I should probably start learning for it. I hope i'll manage to write at least the other two...

I don't really wanna sound desperate but I would really enjoy getting review from you, telling me what I did good or wrong, if they liked it, if I should continue it... ( but please no Hate-comments ust for the love of hating... ).

About the pairing...idk, I think I just like the whole love/hate relationship idea ( Kurtofsky is currently my Glee OTP!) so I thought that, maybe, between Artie and Mike could also be something ( I mean, I even read stories for Will/Carl...). I don't know if anyone else liked this idea...i hope you do...

(please just no shipping bashing!).

Also, I already said it it's OOC...i DO NOT HATE TINA! I can't say I like her...actually she's just one of those characters I really don't think so much about. So if you like her i'm really happy for you and I respect it...so please respect my choices too...pleaseeeeeeeee !

As for the plot , really short : it's starts really light, no action whatsoever. But I do intend to take it "down" ( or "up") in the next chapters ( probably the 5th one? If you want me to write it...like I said, I already have the idea taken that far, I just really don't have the time to write it right now).

! ALSO : English is NOT my native language, so please forgive me for the mistakes I made ( I really tried...).

This is not beta'd , so if anyone who knows English better than me wanna try it, be my guest ...just don't steal it !

I'll try to write shorter Author's comment in the future...but for now this couple of things had to be said !

On with the story ! :D

-O-

He shifted his glasses maybe for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes or so and glanced angrily at his wristwatch. 16:36 . "WHERE THE HELL IS HE !" he shouted inwardly and tried to suppress the sudden urge to punch the locker door next to him. This whole situation was starting to get frustrating and, not that he would ever admit it, but, as he stood there and watched the white wall of the locker room across from him, the only thing he wanted to do was crying. He felt the corners of his eyes getting wet so he quickly tried to rub it off, at least to give the impression that he just had something in his eyes and wasn't crying, in case someone saw him.

But that was actually the problem. NOBODY WAS THERE! Except for himself , of course. Finn left him there more then twenty minutes ago, only shouting over his shoulder "Sorry dude! Rach is flipping out if I don't meet her right now. It won't take more than five minutes, I promise...SOOORRYY!". He himself has shouted "It's ok, dude! I get it. Take your time !" after Finn as the taller boy rushed, out of the room. "Yeah..."OK" MY ASS!" he thought bitterly to him self. That boy really seems to have taken his advice, 'cause he still wasn't anywhere to be seen and he was slowly but surely starting to "flip out" himself. He glanced at his watch again. 16:40.

Oh , great ! Just FUCKING GREAT ! Just like everything else in his life seemed to have been for the last couple of weeks. He blinked, trying to get rid of the newly formed tear-drops in the corners of his eyes and tried to focus mindlessly on the dirt stains which were plasters all over the wall of the locker room. It didn't really worked as he hoped it would, 'cause soon enough his mind started to drift away to thoughts he didn't quite wanted to remember.

'Cause, really now, how has it even possible for something, EVERYTHING! to go so wrong so fast ?

First it had been that fucking cold he caught last month. He didn't thought so much about it, 'cause, really , it was just a cold. Nothing out of the usual. But that freaking "nothing" turned to be the worse thing that could have happened to him. 'Cause now he was 100 percent sure that his cold had been the first step to this fucked up shit hole of misfortune he was currently swimming in. Metaphorical speaking, of course.

So, seeing that he was sick and no fun at all, he made it to convince Tina , that the "Asian Camp" , or whatever it was called, would be the best way for her to have some fun, before the summer break was over and the whole "school-hectic" and Glee stuff and God know what else started again. And, to be honest, he had to admit that he could blame this partly on himself too, 'cause the girl really didn't wanted to go. "It's no fun at all, really! All you ever get to do is either babysit a bunch of brats and clean after them or listen to the whole "i'm-pretending-to-give-you-advice-but-actually-i'm-just-rubbing-it-in-your-face-that-i'm-smarter-and-you're-stupid"-speeches the counselor tries to give each and every one he manages to catch . Just boring...and ANNOYING!" she had said, but he just couldn't let it be ( how could he be so stupid!) and continued to insist and insist, with a bunch of "bla-blas" and sweet talk, so that, eventually she gave in and, although not 100 percent sure she wanted , she went on that 3-weeks Camp. Which was for the best. At least that was what he had thought that time.

He didn't really like to admit it, but he was kinda jealous and stuff so knowing Tina in the middle of a bunch of preschoolers while he was stuck in bed was way better than having to think all the time about stuff like where she was? What she was doing ? and most of all, "with whom? ".

They couldn't really keep in touch that much, because of the poor phone signal she had there, in camp, but it still was alright, he guessed. 'Cause he really didn't wanted to hear what some brats and what a stuck-up counselor was up to all day. He could focus on getting some rest and getting well as fast as possible so , when she'll be back again, he could be all healthy again and ready to enjoy the life, how he so liked to put it.

But of course life never works as you plan it to, and his own life seems to have decided to take a 180 degrees turn and mess itself all up.

So , when the school started and he was all prepared for "new adventures" ( especially in the "love"-area ) his life decided to give him a BIG, FAT SLAP and after that make fun of him, over and over again.

That day, right before Glee Club rehearsal , Tina stopped him in the hallway and told him with a small and obviously embarrassed voice, that they should break up. Or "take a break", how she so nicely put it. Just for a while, she had said, think about themselves, their relationship and feelings for each other, maybe see new people and see what will happen.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN ! Yeah, sure! She just wanted to get rid of him - the nerdy "wheels-boy" - so she can hook up with that "all-muscle-and-no-brains-oh-look-i-can-dance-and-have-fucking-spartan-abs-MOTHERFUCKER-football-player" Chang !

And all he had done was look goofy at her and nod like a moron ! He should have screamed and shouted, put up a show, so that everyone else could know her for what she truly where – a fucking lying two-timing...b-b-b-bi-BITCH! - and she can suffer too, just like he currently does.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't say anything, he just kept silent and tried to understand what just happened. And, as she left him, standing stunned in the hallway, all he could do was trying not to cry and make a (bigger! If that was even possible) fool of himself. He had skipped Glee Club that day, and the day after. Not that he was a coward, but really, he just didn't know how he would react if he saw her that early after the "not-so-subtle" break-up and so he didn't wanted to see her just yet. Nobody minded it anyways, since school just started and they weren't doing anything serious in Glee yet.

First time he saw them together was four days latter. It hadn't been in Glee Club but on the football field, where he had been waiting for Finn to give him a ride home.

And that was when she saw her, all smiles and rosy cheeks, crossing the field in something like a dance-run-sort-of-thing and jumping right in the arms of Mike Chang, immediately and desperately locking their lips in a hunger-filled kiss swinging around like they were in some kind of sweet carries-inducing love-story. And all he could do ( AGAIN!) was looking at them dumb folded with his mouth probably wide open, just like the stupid moron he was.

She obviously hadn't seen him there yet, at least that was what he hoped, but as soon as the swing-around-ness ended and they unlocked their lips again, Tina, who now, thanks to their little "love pirouette", was facing him, just froze on spot. And even from the distance he stood to them, he could still see how all the color suddenly left her face, which first turned sickly white and then, just as fast, began to redden itself.

"SHAME ! " he thought then, Yeah, "shame", that was hat he was currently seeing on her face. Shame and embarrassment ! And that was exactly what he wanted to see on her pretty little face, the face that just a couple of day ago could take him to heaven in innocently sweet reveries , or just as easy bring him to hell, in hot, guilty, pleasure-filled wet dreams.

And all he could fell was an ill pleasure from all of it : her face, the redness, the shame and guilt and everything else that went through her at moment. But he didn't let it show it, or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe. Although he had to admit that he surely had a snare, a cold and hateful snare, plastered on his face, because, in the next second, when Chang turned around too, following her gaze and meeting his eyes, he had surely seen a sudden change on his expression too. Though it did confused him at first, cause what he saw first on the other boy's face was not a mirroring of Tina's expression. No shame or guilt or smugness was there to be seen, but utter confusion ( which had made him look just like the stupid moron he was!).

Everything happened too fast after that, for him to be able to fully comprehend what ACTUALLY did happened. The next thing he saw, was Tina turning on her heels and running in the opposite direction to the place he was sitting and, after a briefly hesitation and a quick glace back to him, Chang also started running in the same direction, following her, he presumed.

And yet again, he was left standing alone, like the useless piece of shit he felt like. She didn't cared about him. She never had, he thought at that moment. And all the formerly felt pleasure of seeing her ashamed face vanished in a blink of an eye, and everything that was left was sorrow and hurt and anger and something else. Namely a sudden urge to take revenge on her. To take revenge for everything! He wanted to make her cry and suffer and feel sorry for all the injustice she had caused him. He wanted to see her pretty little features distorted by sorrow, her eyes filled with hurt and her face with tears. The same way his face was starting to get yet again.

So the next day after that "fateful meeting" on the football field he had a plan. From the moment he first felt the wish to take revenge, his whole mind and even body started to plot intensively, trying to find the best and most effective way to do it. He didn't quite thought it all the way to the end, but he already knew what he had to do next. He was going to join the football team! As crazy as it may sound, he was certain that he could do it. He knew pretty well that he could be stubborn when he really wanted to, but , better yet, he know what he should use to his advantage. Or, better said, WHOM " !

Finn! The ever so kind but way to naive Finn! He never really thought about Finn as being "dumb" or "stupid", but after almost a whole year spend together, he knew pretty well where to look for his weaknesses. And his biggest weakness were certainly his friends ! Even more then the love he had for Rachel Berry, he was sure that Finn cared to much for his close friend to be able to just stand and witness them feeling hurt and crying and not doing anything to help them feel better. Which was something he had really started to treasure a lot for the last couple of month, and which, now, he will try and put to good use ('cause he felt to much of an asshole to use the words "take advantage of it").

So, the first thing he did that morning, after getting to school, was "corner" Finn in the hallway, on their way to classes and trying to "present" his current "situation" and wish as appealing as possible. Although it was telling ( partly!) the truth he had to admit he did felt a bit grateful for the acting skills he knew he possessed . So, after only ten minutes or so ( of intensive argumentation and of course a good amount of teary eyes and hurtful expressions ) he managed to convince Finn to help him.

The other boy didn't really thought that it would be a good idea, because of the wheelchair and stuff, he had said. Which was exactly what Artie had followed the whole time. The only thing he had to do next was looking both offended and hurt in the best way he could manage. And the result came right away. First heated apologies ( which took almost two minutes) and then the much expected promise of help and support.

So, the very same day he became an official member of McKinley's Football Team, got his own sport gear and took part to his first ever football training of his life .

As it turned out, Beiste had been really easy to convince since she had always been for equal chances and all that stuff. And with Finn's quickly made-up strategies, one better than the other, of ways they could benefice from having Artie on the team and Artie's own "wishful eyes", the rest that was left had been a child's play.

So he managed to fulfill the first step of his revenge-plan . Now that he's on the Football Team his popularity will certainly raise soon too. He was already kind-of close friend with some of the most popular jocks from the school ( Finn and Puck). So all he'll have to do next was keep it cool, try to help a bit on the team and start to enjoy his newly found popularity ( which will surely not cease to come very soon...at least that was what he hoped). He was pretty sure, that once he'll gain a "higher place on the popularity Totem of McKinley" ,the hot and "in"-girlfriends will quickly follow after. And by the time that happens, Tina's and Chang's relationship will surely start to fall apart . Since, come on, he was a stupid jock and she was a ( although he had to admit pretty beautiful) kinda antisocial goth! She'll never fit in his life, the drunken parties he was sure the jocks held at least every second week ( he'd seen Puck wasted more than a couple of times from one of those party) and all his popularity, which will only make her jealous. And he'll also never manage to quite fit in her world either, because she, just like Artie and most of the "original Gleeks", was a nerd- she had her books and clothes, her music and the monthly meetings he knew she was attending with a bunch of other goth or whatever kids from Lima and surrounding. He'll never understand that ( not like Artie has!) and he'll certainly soon enough get tired of her, dump her and move on to the next girl ( surely a Cheerio, just like his former Gf had been).

And then she'll come to him again, seeking for help and understanding and maybe even a bit of their old love. But he'll just show her the cold shoulder and maybe even wave in her face his newly found popularity and ( hopefully!) a beautiful girlfriend ( maybe a Cheerio?). Which he will love and treasure like no other boy had ever did. And then she'll finally see what she had lost, what a good and caring boyfriend he could have been to her. And so, the last step of his revenge would be finally taken! She'll pay for every second of hurt and every drop of tear she has caused him.

But that was still some work to do in order to get there. Which he was currently also trying to do. Only if someone hadn't forgotten him in the locker room of the Football Team ! And that someone was Finn !

'Cause , if he really had to be honest with himself, after the first successful step of his plan ( getting on the team!) the things hadn't been that rosy for him so far. He really did started to enjoy the training Beiste put them through ( mainly because he didn't actually did that much sweating !) and although he had to meet Chang on every training session ( and more! On every Glee meeting, which he had started attending again, 'cause he wasn't their fool – he may have taken HIS GIRL and she may have taken HIS HAPPIENES , but they will never, EVER also take the joy the Glee club was giving him!), he never actually talked to each other, not even once , since the "life-changing" meeting on the football field from last week. He did noticed that the other boy was trying to start a conversation ( he even tried to corner him outside the Glee Club once, but luckily he managed to escape!) but he never managed to do so. And , to be hones, he didn't really knew what he would tell him, cause everything he felt toward the boy right now was hate.

But he was save for now! At Glee he was with the others ( and , surprisingly, even noticed that the "newly formed couple" didn't really interacted that much there...although Tina did try to sit next to Chang a few time. It didn't worked. HAAA !) and at football training he was always with Finn , who helped him with putting on and taking off hist sport gear ( he never thought that it would be that heavy and complicated to handle it !. ) and also giving him a ride home afterward ( he usually went with Kurt or Mercedes, but for now Finn seemed to be a better choice!).

Or so he SEEMED ! Cause now, after he has already waited , for what! His watch was currently showing 16:55! Oh, FUCK ! FUCK THIS ! He had already waited almost an hour for Finn, still in his football gear and that boy didn't gave any signs of coming back ! Maybe he really did forget about him . Like anybody else has! Ok, ok, he really didn't wanted to go that far and be a drama-queen, but somehow he couldn't quite stop the newly formed tears from rolling down his cheeks. And for a moment he let them be. Let them roll freely , slowly tracing a wet line all the way down to the corners of his lips and he even felt one stranded on the tip of his nose. Who give a fuck about them anyways? Is not like anyone else was there with him, so why keep forcing himself to keep a straight face? For who? He knew it hurt and even if he wouldn't admit it openly and and kept trying to convince himself that his plan was working...it still hurt like hell. So he decided to let this one time slip, cry for a bit and then maybe call his parents or Kurt or Mercedes and get the hell out of there.

But , like newly always , his life just had to give him another slap right across his tears-stained face. Just this once he felt like crying and just this once seemed to be the right time and the right place for "the dreaded " to happen.

"Hey..."

One simple word, one fucking syllable , so small and common. He had heard it thousands of time before but never, ever had a simple word like that make him feel the way he felt in that moment. The small greeting, the raw sound of it clashed against the white walls of the locker room and somehow on the walls of his mind and his heart. Never before has a such simple word made him feel so many things at once : horrified , scared , angry, hurt. He wanted to vanish , right there, on that spot and in that very moment, he wanted to simply disappear in thin air, to become one with the wall he had previously starred at. But life doesn't really work that way, doesn't really give you what you want. So he didn't disappeared, and didn't turned into a wall, but instead , without actually controlling himself, he turned his head and starred into a pair of brown eyes. A pair of Chinese brown eyes. The eyes of the one and only Mike Chang.

END OF CHAPTER 0NE

-O-

The "real stuff" begins in the nest 2 chapters !


	2. Chapter 2 Humiliation

Chapter title : Humiliation ( 2nd chapter)

Pairings : Artie/Mike ? Well, not really in this chapter , but I want to take it there :)

past! Artie/Tina and Mike/Tina

Rating : idk...maybe K+ for this chapter and (probably) M for latter ( if I will get there!)...Promises, v promises …

Genre : again, idk... Angst and maybe a bit of Hurt/Comfort and Romance ( for latter on)

Spoilers : maybe the beginning of season 2 ( first episode or so...)

Word count for this chapter : somewhere around 3000

Warnings : Curse word! Hate ! OCCness ! ( you've been warned !)

I'm sorry for the description of the football-gear ! I have never seen one in my life so I just made something up. I hope you don't mind.

-O-

And it was true, and real, just like the white wall before him. It was like one of his worse nightmare had suddenly decided to come to life and materialize itself right before his own fucking eyes. There, in the frame of the locker room's door stood none other then Mike Chang. Tall, slim but all buffed up around the abs, with his i-just-got-out-of-the-bed-but-i-still-look-better-than-you hairdo, sporting a what smile? Cocky ? No, didn't seemed like it? Scared? No, that wasn't possible, wasn't it? So, just like that, Chang stood there, not moving, just starring back at him. Starring at his pathetic costume of a wanna-be Football player, at his nerdy and lame hairdo, at his weak body, without any trace of muscle whatsoever, at the complete loser he impersonated. And at his face. At his tear-stained face.

OH NO ! This was not happening ! He's face was wet. It was wet with tears . Tears that he had cried. And Chang was looking at him. He was looking at him, straight in the eyes. And it only took him a second to get what happened. He could see it in his eyes. He could see them changing, showing another feeling, a feeling that he had seen on other people faces, on his fellow Gleeks and on Finn and on Beiste's face...it was...PITTY ! FUCKING PITTY ! Chang was pitying him ! He stole his girl, he made a fool out of him and now? Now he was pitying , because he was in a wheelchair, because he tried to play the popular football player, because he was sitting there all alone , because he had taken his girl and because that made him cry. Like a wimp , in the middle of the locker room, the room for "real men". He was pitying him because of how pathetic he must have seemed at that very moment.

He could feel it, growing inside of him, taking over, overwhelming him. That feeling! What was it ? And in merely a second he got it. He realized what it was . It was the raw, cruel feeling of humiliation!

He felt humiliated and pathetic and felt like starting crying allover again. OMG ! Crying! He had been cried and the proof for it was still lingering on his wet cheeks . And Chang saw it !

As quickly as he could he spun around an his wheelchair and tried desperately to wipe them away. He knew it was too late anyways. He had seen him. Chang had seen his tear-stained face and he didn't need it to see it again to know what he did. But he still wiped them away with the sleeve of his football shirt. Save the last drop of dignity he still had if nothing else.

And there was silence. Just a painful silence . He knew Chang was still there, in the door frame, starring at the back of his head. But he didn't wanted to turn. He won't turn no matter what! It doesn't matter if that was childish or pathetic or whatever. He had decided there and then that he will stay there, not moving a muscle, starring at his now wet hands until Chang will finally decide to get the hell out of there and get fucking lost . For ever would be the best!

But nothing happened. No movement, no sound. So he guessed Chang wasn't planing on getting lost soon. Ok! Two could play this game, if needed! So he didn't move either.

And just as he felt like the silence was getting overwhelming and he felt like he was starting to forget what had just happened, just as he started to wonder if maybe NOTHING actually happened...just in that moment the sound of Chang's voice cruelly brought him back to reality.

"Hmmm...yeah...ahhh...Finn isn't coming..."

There it was. That fucking sound coming from that fucking mouth of that fucking Chang, breaking the silence and with that the last hope on dignity he still had.

Wait...What? What did he just said? He tried to remember it like he didn't just heard it. "Finn isn't coming...Finn isn't coming...hmmm..."? Yeah, that much he had already figured out, that "FINN ISN'T COMING!" Not like it hadn't had the last hour to figure that out on himself. He didn't said anything. Actually he didn't moved a muscle, didn't gave Chang the pleasure of seeing him react. He played the dumb. He hadn't heard anything.

"He said he's sorry...but he can't make it anymore...".

Again that annoying voice. For the love of God ! SHUTT UP ALREADY !

"... so he asked me to give you a ride home...since I was still in school and all..."

" THE FUCK ! "

Only after the words left his mouth did he realize they actually DID left it. And not only that but also the fact that, somehow, his body moved ( or maybe the room spun under him?) cause now he was starring again into the brown eyes of Mike Chang. Who was still in the door frame starring back at he, one of his big, long hand rubbing slowly against the back of his neck, a look of … embarrassment? ...plastered on his face.

What did he just said ? No, really now...

" WHAT ? " he nearly shouted the question out.

More embarrassment and rubbing the back of his neck. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like he was the one who cried in front of the fucking jock who also happens to had stolen his girl. So what was he fucking embarrassed for anyways?

" Well...yeah...he can't make it anymore...something about Be-Berry and Santana...i don't know... so he asked me to co-come and ...help you out-t a-a-and...give you...a ride ...home-me..."

What the hell? Was he stuttering? Did Tina's habit rubbed itself on him too? Oh, wait...he almost forgot , that had also been a lie... What has actually true from what she had ever told he? Was any of it true?

He didn't quite know why, but somehow the whole fucked-up...-ness? of this situation was actually hilarious. So he did the only other thing he could do. He laughed. Not a normal laugh. No. He laughed hard, like he hadn't been laughing for a long time now. He could hear his own voice, the loud sound of his laughter slicing through the silent room, hitting the empty wall hard and echoing back to him, multiplying themselves over and over again. So he laughed.

And just as sudden as he had started to laugh he stopped and looked incredulously and maybe a bit amused to the other boy, who, still hadn't moved from the place he had been for the last five minutes or so.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?" Artie asked, while still trying to suppress a snort-laugh-thingy he felt on the back of his throat. " Ok, so you're saying Finn told YOU, to come and pick ME up so YOU can give ME a lift home ?"

Mike starred for a second and then answered slowly, like he was afraid of something or ...someone, maybe?

"...yeah...that's what I said..."

Artie looked at him amused. Oh God! This was just fucking hilarious! No really! It really COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE than this. He starred some more and then, in a matter of seconds, he just decided something. He decided to give up...for now at least. I mean, come on, if his life just HAD TO turn up this way, then who was he to interfere with it. It was useless! It had been useless all the way! The planing and the whole revenge thing? USELESS ! JUST FUCKING USELESS ! And he had been nothing but a pathetic and fucked-up fool for thinking he had EVER had any kind of control over anything in it . Oh, FUCK THIS !

He turned his look to the now red-faced boy who, guess what? was still standing in the fucking door frame.

" Ok."

"W-what?" asked Mike incredulously.

" I said "O.K." " he carefully articulated each letter like he was talking to a stupid or a deaf person. Or maybe a child. "Don't just stand there! Come and help me out of this fucking suit ! It weights like a TON or something! It's killing my neck and shoulder !"

But the other boy didn't gave any sign that he had heard or understand anything at all. Actually, he just stood there, like a damn statue or something, eyes like fucking donuts and his mouth agape. The perfect picture for the moron that he actually were.

"Ohhh, COME ON ! I don't have all day for this. How did you managed to get into High School if you can even understand basic English? " Artie asked, starting to laugh again.

Only then did Mike seem to finally get it and , for the first time in the last six or seven minutes, did he moved again. Slowly and carefully, one step after another, he started to move closer to the place the other boy was sitting, an amused look still on his face.

" Really , Chang, what's wrong with you today ? First you can hardly say three words without stuttering, then you don't understand a simple sentence and now you stumble like you just figured out you had legs ! Really, now !" he said again and started laughing, a deep laugh that reminded Mike of the way he always managed to surprise them all every once in a while in Glee Club. Who would have though that such a deep, strong voice could come out of such a small body?

Chang finally stopped in front of Artie but didn't do anything else after that. Just stood there and starred again. OH GOD! Does he really want to start this all over again? Cause it was starting to get frustrating.

" So, what are you waiting for? Stop staying there like a fucking tree and help me get this thing off!". But the other boy did nothing and continued starring at him.

Oh, for fuck's sake ! What was wrong with him ? Did the last gray cells of his mind finally decided to succumb?

" Earth to Chang? " he tried again. " Do I have something on my face or why are you starring at it for?" Well, yeah, to be honest, he probably did had the trails from his tears ...and the puffy eyes...but he really didn't wanted to think about it right now.

Mike finally decided to snap out of it.

"No,no...ahhh...nothing...there's nothing on your fac...ahhh...i wasn't starring ! " He said quickly and maybe a tad to loud. But somehow he couldn't control himself ! He felt like a kid, or stupid person...or a stupid kid ! It seemed to him like every action he was taking or every word he was trying to say needed extra concentration. What was wrong with him ?

" Oh, good then!" Artie continued. "Good, very gooood !" He stretched the last syllable on purpose , in a somewhat sing-sang voice and gave him a ...cocky?...smile.

That both helped Mike to loosen up and somehow managed to intimidate him even more. Maybe, just maybe...maybe he wasn't...no, it couldn't be, could it? But he smiled at him! And he laughed and he seems amused over something. So, yeah, maybe it really was possible ! He smiled inwardly before looking Artie in the eyes again and trying to return his smile. Which he did. Just that...it didn't worked as he expected it to. Actually it didn't worked at all but quite the opposite!

In a second Artie's look seemed to harden itself, the formerly playful smile disappearing from his lips so fast, that Mike had to ask himself if it ever was there to begin with or if his mind started to play tricks on him.

" What are you smiling for now? " Artie asked bitterly. "What's so funny? Except for the fact that you don't seem to understand a thing from what i'm saying? "

What? No...just as he had thought. This wasn't going to be easy. How could he even imagine it would. Oh, God! He was sooooo stupid !

"Fuck, Chang! Stop gawking already and DO IT !"

Do what? He panicked for a second there. Ah, yeah! Taking that "damn suit" off. Once he finally managed to make his brain function again ( which, for whatever reason it was, seemed a pretty hard task to do at that moment) he started moving his hand toward the other boys back. Artie gave him a last, stern look and then turned his eyes towards the white wall before him and began starring at it like it was the most interesting thing he had seen in the last couple of days. Which was kinda ok with Mike. At least he didn't felt that...watched...judged by those seemingly cold and determined blue eyes.

Or so he thought. Cause, when actually trying to do something he didn't really knew what to do. Where should he start? What should he touch? What was he actually ALLOWED to touch? He glanced toward the other boy's profile, but Artie didn't seemed to get the hint...actually he seem kinda out of it, just starring straight ahead , like he didn't noticed Mike anymore.

Ok, so if that's the way it will be... then he'll just do it like he always does it with his own gear. So first he should probably take the shirt off. Riiiiiiight...easy said !

" Ahhh...ssooorr..." But he didn't even managed to utter a word that the smaller boy tucked his hands under his shirt and quickly pulled it off. " Now, unbuckle the suit already." He said coldly continuing to stare at the wall.

"Right..." He moved awkwardly in front of the sitting boy and knelt slowly before him. "Could you..." Again he didn't need to end his request, cause the other one has already brought both his arms in the air, he's blue eyes fixed on Mike's face, a somewhat unreadable expression gracing hes features.

And he waited. So Mike started unbuckling that thing as fast as he could, trying his best not to look at the other boy's face, who's stare he could still feel on the top of his head . But, obviously he wasn't fast enough cause suddenly Artie started to speak again.

"Can it maybe get any slower than this? Perhaps you intend to spend your night here, but I can assure I still have other plans for today !"

Right, faster. He had to work faster ! Wait, since when was the other boy acting this way. Had he always been that...well...bitchy ?

"I'm doing the best I can..." Mike muttered under his breath. Which had obviously had been loud enough for the other boy to hear it too ( they were really to damn close!).

" Well, you're failing !" He said smugly .

" Well, excuse ME ! Your Highness ! Do you maybe need something else ? A cup of tee ? A COOKIE ? " Mike snapped back without actually meaning it to . Actually he regretted saying those word the same moment he had uttered them. Fuck! And to think that he was actually had the intention to, well, "make things better" between themselves when he offered his help to Finn. "Nice way of doing it ! ASSHOLE !" He thought to himself .

Artie surely wanted to say something back to that ( How dare he talk to him that way ?) but he didn't had the possibility to do so, cause in the next moment Chang somehow managed to unbuckle the last front-buckle and , with rabbit-like movements he stood up and moved to the back of the wheelchair , starting right away to take care of the last buckles in the back. So he just swallowed his last words and bend over forwards, to give Chang an easier access to the buckles on his lower back. FUCKING PRICK !

On the other hand, Mike just pretended he hadn't said anything and continued doing his "thing". One last buckle ! As it opened with a small "click" he felt the huge gear starting to slide off the boy's frail frame and quickly grabbed it , before it actually hit the ground. Carefully he set it next to the locker on his left and turned his eyes to Artie again...who, surprisingly was still bent over forward, holding his knees with his arms and resting his head on them. To which Mike didn't actually had any idea how he should respond. What should he do? Should he say something? Well, considering his last "classy" line, that wasn't really a good idea after all.. .

So he just stood there silently and watched the back of the smaller boy, rising and falling slowly and evenly. He really had thought he could "make it better"... this had been his chance. "The perfect opportunity !" . Just them two in almost the whole school...Artie simply had to listen to what he had to say. Yeah, that was the main reason he had taken this task upon himself to begin with ! This was the chance ! It was now or never !

-O-

Ok, enough with the platonic interactions ! The next chapter get's ( a bit) physical :P


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness

Chapter title : Forgiveness ( 3rd chapter)

Pairings : Artie/Mike

Artie/Tina and Mike/Tina

Rating : idk...maybe K-T for this chapter and (probably) M for latter ( if I will get there!)...Promises, v promises …

Genre : again, idk... definitely Angst and maybe a bit of Hurt/Comfort and Romance ( for latter on)

Spoilers : maybe the beginning of season 2 ( first episode or so...)

Word count for this chapter : somewhere around 2000

Warnings : Curse words! Hate ! OCCness ! ( you've been warned !)

Disclaimer: Lol...i own nothing but the main idea of this story...blah, blah, blah...never really liked this stuff anyways :(

-O-

He cleared his throat loudly and shifted his look to the head of the smaller boy, which was still resting on his knees.

" Abr...aaaa...Artie..." he said softly " I...i...i really didn't had any idea ! HONESTLY ! " he knew he was starting to raise his voice, but he just had to keep going or else he may miss the opportunity and God knows when another one will come again. " I mean, I thought she was single, you know ?" . At the sound of the word "she" the rhythm of Artie's breathing suddenly stopped for a few seconds, but then started again, like nothing happened, like he didn't hear anything.

But Mike was sure he did, so he just knew he had to continue .

" I never even knew you guys had something going on...like I never saw you together, holding hand and stuff, in Glee Club...ever..." he drifted a bit, felt like he was losing his determination. The silence-treatment the other boy was giving him kinda had that effect on him . But he knew he had to say it now and say it all. So he took a deep breath and continued.

" So yeah, we kinda became an...item...and , on the field last week was the first time I saw it...i mean, I found it out...oh, SHIT ! Sorry...i mean she told me afterward, the whole thing...and I really felt bad ! Like really, REALLY BAD ! And I wanted to apologize to you, I tried it like every fucking day...ohh, sorry, sorry..." He felt the sweat drops rolling down his face. This was too fucking hard! And Artie was obviously trying to make it even harder, since he didn't gave any sigh of live, not even once since he started his damn speech.

" Ok, so, basically, what I'm trying to say is that...I"M REALLY REALLY SORRY ! Really dude, I really am. And I know it's hard for you to understand, but I really hope we could sort this thing out...somehow...cause it the best for the team, you know? I mean the Football Team, since we're teammates now and we have to give a good game on the field if we wanna win , which would may be difficult if you're mad at me...and GLEE CLUB ! Exactly, Glee Club...he should really get along with each other, with the Sectionals coming...and stuff..."

Ok, now he had really done it ! He was doomed ! All he wanted was to apologize to the other boy, to say he's sorry, cause he really was ! But everything went as wrong as it could have gone . What the fuck did he just said? Why the hell did he kept mumbling about Football Team and Glee Club...when, shit, all he wanted to do was say he's sorry ! And he probably messed it all up. Again! He just missed the perfect opportunity to do the right thing! FUCK !

He glanced at the other boy. He was still in the same bent-over position, with his head resting on his knees. Had he actually heard anything from his poor attempt of a speech? He must have ! But he wasn't giving any sign he had...his breathing still the same, his back rising and falling steadily. That was when he noticed the drenched undershirt clanging to the boys muscle-less back. Oh my God ! The poor boy was freezing !

So without thinking twice about it, he just grabbed the towel laying on the benched to his left, next to the lockers and threw it gently over the other boy's back. Yeah, that was really a fucking great idea ! Was was he thinking? Was he actually thinking at all? He just seemed so stupid...just completely stupid ever since he stepped in this room, a quarter of hour ago.

He watched the smaller boy again. Just like he had thought- the towel wasn't really helping. He could see small goose bumps on the thin neck and along the line of his forward stretched arms ( the only part of his body who hadn't been covered with the towel). Maybe he was crying? He did saw tears in his eyes when he came. Even though Artie had tried to hide them from him, he knew the boy must have cried before he got there. Which was something he hadn't really expected to see but actually could understand pretty well. Even though he hadn't intended to do so, it really was a hard blow what the boy had to take from his girlfriend...and him.

Even more goose bumps started to appear in the before mentioned areas. What could he do? He really HAD TO do something, just stop this whole "freak-show" !

So, slowly, and carefully he raided his right hand and gently touched the top of the other boy's head. He thought he saw a reaction, a small flinch of sorts, but he wasn't sure. Ever so carefully he started to move his hand along the length of the hair. Petting actually . Yeah, that was exactly what he was doing, petting the smaller boy's head, like he would with a pet. A very sad and scared pet ! Nothing more and nothing less. Cause, really, all he wanted to do was to comfort him , to make him feel better, to gain forgiveness. First time he uttered his name, the boy flinched again, a bit harder this time. So he kept petting, ever so slowly, as if he was trying not to scare him, moving downward along the hair length and finally reaching the neck area. He stopped and starred at it quietly. It was still covered in small goose bumps but now he noticed it was starting to get redder and redder with every second that passed. Should he? Should he do it? But then again, his brain just refused to work properly anyways, so, to Hell with it !

So he moved reached further downward and touched the exposed flesh of the other boys neck.

Now THAT surely had been a flinch , or actually even a small jump. But he didn't said anything, not even a sound. Artie just stood there, head on his knees and all he could do was trying to ignore the burning sensation the contact was giving him.

Mike kept his hand there, not daring to move any further or even take it away. He could feel the cold skin under it getting warmer, although the goose bumps were refusing to disappear. On the bottom of his palm he could sense the wet material of the boy's undershirt and with the tip of his thumb he felt something that he was pretty sure was the pulse of the boy beneath his hand. Which was fast. Like, really fast ! It was practically racing against his finger. What was happening? What was he doing? Was this right?

But he didn't actually got the chance to think about it more, cause the next thing that happened was another small jump from the boy and then, the cold ring of his voice, somewhere between a snare and a snort broke the silence which seemed to have been there forever.

" What it's taking you so long ? " he asked angrily " Bring me the damn clothes already cause i'm fucking freezing here ! And my freaking neck it's just KILLING ME !"

The last words, which had been pretty much shouted by Artie, practically acted like a final slap back to reality for Mike, who abruptly stood up, crossed the room and opened the locker, which he knew belonged to Artie, and took out the pile of clothes stored in there. He then, pretty much at the same fast phase, crossed the room again to were the boy in the wheelchair stood and handed him the clothes he requested. By the time he got back, the boy already moved his head from where it was previously was, on his knees, and was shooting him a colder then ever stare. "If looks could kill !" Mike thought.

In less then a minute Artie took off his undershirt and pulled on a red T-shirt and then a dark gray hoodie over it. Then he preceded to kinda squeeze the small, wet undershirt between the folds of the jeans he was still holding in his lap and turned his eyes to Mike again.

" Don't just stand there like a big baby ! Give me the freaking bag so we can fucking get out of here already ! "

Mike looked at him questioningly and asked " What about the pants...?"

Or he tried to ask, cause the look Artie gave him next was the worse he had ever given him so far, and that really was something if you though about it.

" I said GIVE ME THE. FUCKING. BAG !" he shouted, glaring at Chang, trying to give him the ugliest look he could managed. And it seemed to work . Cause Chang sprung right away from the place he was currently staying and ran to his locker again, taking his bag and even his shoes out, and bringing them to him, and that all in less than five seconds.

"Good !" Artie thought. He just shoved the rest of his clothing pieces in the bag and started moving towards the exit of the locker room, not even thinking of looking at Chang again. GOD ! Just get out of here, into that damn car and home. The sooner the better! This thing here, this fucked-up thing here , this was just... He didn't knew what it was, but at least he was 100 percent sure it was wrong...no, more then wrong...it was sick and wrong and fucked up and...OH GOD! FUCKING CHANG ! Always messing around with him !

Now he was more sure than ever before. He'll make him pay for it all, and pay for it hard., if it would be the last thing he ever does, so HELP HIM GOD !

-O-

So? What do you say? Should I write more ?


End file.
